


Too Sweet to Eat

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, demon!stuck - Fandom, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Demons, Demonstuck, Dom!Dirk, Dom/sub Play, Hickeys, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Masochism, Mindplay, Powerplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Succubus, demonhunter, dubcon, incubus, mindcontrol, noncon, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's blood is something different- it attracts demons, in particular, one demon named Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk looked just like anyother human beneath his glimmer. He was tall, blonde, muscled, and he fit in for the most part, aside from his bright orange eyes. He hid them behind shades and he hid his addmitedly god-like body underneath almost offending clothing.. really, everyone should bask in his demonic glory... but a wife beater, jeans, and hightops would have to suffice in place of nakedness. Ha, humans were so weird sometimes. But after so long on earth, Dirk had gotten used to the feel of the fabric against his skin, of the leather of gloves and a jacket underneath the calluses of his fingers.. just like he was used to the taste of human food as well as the taste of blood and human souls. Though nothing could compare to a freshly reaped soul. That was without a doubt.   
What was in doubt was when Dirk would be getting his next meal. Thanks to a sudden influx of new hunters into the ranks, it was getting increasingly hard to feed without getting some hunter or another on his ass. Holy water and whatnot in hand.   
Sure, he was never caught, and he was a high enough class demon that he usually neednt worry about being overpowered- and his brain allowed him to rarely be outsmarted... but even he had to take precautions. Hunting was much more elaborate now than it had been. Formerly he had only bothered to lure his prey as far as it took to be just out of sight. And then he would leave their shells of bodies drained where they stood. But now, he had to dispose of them if he killed them, he had to restrain his hunger and let people live, wipe them.. so many new bothersome practices that had only been courtesies to the local police departments. 

Dirk sighed, taking another sip of the sharp whisky that was in his hand, his eyes watching the prey he had targeted that night. He would make his move soon. After this drink, he decided.

The young hunter blows out a soft breath of irritation as he wanders through the park, watching said breath crystalize in front of his face in a transparent white cloud. A silver knife was carefully concealed within his jacket, the metal warmed by the heat radiating from his body. Well warn sneakers move almost silently over the grass and dirt of the path, and he eventually gives up on trying to be stealthy and just kicks a rock along the path a bit. It wasn't like anything good happened during the nightly rounds anyway. At least not to him. Demons flocked toward the boy like packs of wolves. His blood was...odd. And despite the near thousands of experiments and hours of research his family had done to figure out just what was up with it, not a single word of clarity had turned up. All they knew was that he gave off a scent that was nearly irresistible to demons, and when his blood was consumed...bad things happened. He had been attacked for the first time at the age of ten, making his way home from the movies when he was ten years old and still feeling like a complete badass for sneaking out. Not telling everyone where he was going had nearly killed him. And had possibly killed countless others. He didn't like to think about it much. The blood was addictive, or so they found out when the same demon that had nearly drained him dry had come back much later in a near frenzy, desperate for just one more coppery taste of the stuff pumping through the young boy's veins. They had barely managed to kill him. And needless to say, John had become a bit familiar with solver after that. It hadn't happened again. He checks his watch after a moment, bright blue eyes sweeping over the park one last time before he practically melts with relief and begins the long trek home. He couldn't fucking wait until he got home and to bed. He'd never felt more exhausted in his entire freaking life.

For some reason that night, Dirks path had been winding enough to cross on Johns trek home. Not intentionally- but it was, afterall, where his prey had chosen to go. Alcohol is hot on their breath as it mingles in the air of the deserted alley, it was by a park that was closed at night- so Dirk had felt reasonably safe for the time being. It wasn't like he was taking much time to savor his food as he made the human writhe beneath him against the bricks of the alley wall. The boys moans breaking the cold stillness of the area as the demon worked him to a peak- the moment when humans were tastiest. When they were either in unbearable pain, or inconcievable pleasure. Both Dirks fortes after so long at this.. job of sorts. This was just another soul he'd harvest. And he wanted it to be a good meal. He was never fond of fast food after all. The demons orange eyes flicker dully in the shadows of the alley that Egbert would inveitably cross that night... some chance of fate. It was also by some chance, that as Dirks teeth closed in on the nape of the mans neck- a much sweeter smell hit his senses and he could but barely hold back a groan. There was desert nearby.. but one death in the street would be enough for tonight. It almost pained Dirk to resist the aroma that beckoned to him. It made his hunger worse. It made the pliable meal in his hands that much more unsatisfying.

John is perfectly content to make it home without incident that night. In fact, he really looks forward to it. Believe it or not, the only thing that hunters think about isn't killing demons. And right now, John was thinking about a cheeseburger. When was the sat time he ate? Holy crap he was going to eat everything in the fridge the second he stepped through the door. That thought is interrupted the moment he passes the alley and sees a demon mid-attack. His eyes widen, and a startled exclamation leaves his mouth before he springs into practiced action. The knife is out of his jacket in a second, and in another he's behind the blond and pulling him away from his 'prey', who promptly falls to the ground with a pained moan. At least John thinks it's pained. The silver presses to the demon's throat, and John hears the slight sizzle as it makes contact with his flesh. "What the hell is /wrong/ with you guys?" He says, more to himself than to the creature he is currently about to kill.

Dirks breath hitches and his head whirls for a split second before he snaps back into reality- the smell of the man holding the knife to his throat was intoxicating. Shit... he was practically getting drunk off of the smell.. salivating in death, there was no way that Dirk was gonna bite the dust like that. Not to mention he felt almost blue balled and starving in his meal.. stopped just at the best part. God (irony) he hated this guy already. Dirk lets the knife slide along his skin,darkening a line over his throat as it burned him. He hissed again. His voice low and rough. " what the hell is wrong with you, it's not polite to call during dinnertime" He takes a breath and slams his head backwards into Johns chin. 'put your knife down and let me go. what the hell did i ever do to you? and where did you get blessed silver... fucking christ" Dirk couldnt help but feel some amount of excitment course through his hellish veins at the position he was in. Not only was he caught red handed, but it was life threatening.. and his life wasnt just threatened by a run of the mill hunter.. This one smelled divine.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't expected the other to attack so quickly, and he'd barely made a cut on his neck before his chin is hit so hard his head spins. He stumbles back with a pained yelp, his lip splitting open on his tooth and the bitter taste of copper invading his mouth. Shit. He quickly tries to gain the upper hand again, placing a hard kick to the taller man's chest and sending him back a few steps before quickly pressing the knife to his throat again. "Why can't you just freaking /die/? Seriously, I don't want to deal with this shit right now."

Dirk resists gaping- instead relaxing his throat to avoid getting cut by the knife that had once more resumed its unwelcome spot at his neck. "You dont want to deal with this shit? What about me? I never asked for you to hold a searing brand to my neck while I was having some down time!" He growls, letting a second for his words to sink in before he lashes out violently- jumping on both his feet and dual kicking John backwards with enough force to send him flying. The scent of blood filled the air and Dirk shivered, cracking his neck, his tongue drawing a line over his lips as he looked down at the hunter. Now was not the time to fall into a frenzy.. but shit if it wasnt like holding free chocolate to a pmsing chick. God he didnt want to resist it...but he found the willpower to slide into a defensive crouch, ready for anything the other would throw at him.

John wipes the blood from his mouth as he hits the ground, only succeeding in painting a stripe of crimson on the back of his hand. He stands, luckily succeeding in holding back a little wince and charging the demon again. He manages to knock him flat on his back, legs straddling his waist and knife pressed firmly to his throat again as he speaks. "Maybe you should consider changing your dietary habits then, creep."

Dirk groaned, a low rumbling noise that vibrated through his chest. He pressed his head back and closed his eyes. "not everyone has the choice to choose their available food source. dont ya know" he breathes in slowly, taking in as much of the sweet smell as he could before his eyes flash open and he bucks his hips up. Throwing the hunter off of him even if his knife cute at his neck a little . In physical power, Dirk had the advantage. He used it now to flip their position, a hand locking over johns throat, the other pinning the hand with the knife. The slice in his neck dribbled blood, the drop falling onto Johns cheek, burning at his skin.

John tried to keep the demon from getting the upper hand. But he was tired and weak, which doesn't make for a perfect hunter. He glares and struggles underneath the other until the hand is on his throat, making the free appendage reach up to frantically try to pull it off.

Dirk pressed his hand harder, leaning down with a devilish grin and whispering near Johns face, his sharp teeth glinting in the darkness."but you see, I was in the middle if a meal. and then you come along, and youre something new. something deliciously different. " his claws prick into Johns neck, pulling blood to the surface. He takes the knife from Johns hand, sitting back obly just before john fell unconscious from aphixiation. he licks at the blood on his fingers, bow just holding his knife to his throat. "something very delicious. what are you, hunter?"

He coughs and gasps for air when his throat is released, spots dancing in his vision as he takes a moment to try to recover from the counter attack. Shit, this demon was unexpectedly powerful. He should have been more prepared. He refuses to answer the other, weakly shoving at his chest as he tries to get him the hell off. This was very, very bad. Just that little taste would have made this guy harder to kill. Harder to get rid of. He knows he's tiring himself out, and that he should stop, but panic is taking over and making him shove and kick and thrash desperately against the blond, fear finally beginning to shine in his eyes.

Dirk tosses Johns weight as if he were a fly- and Dirk just swatting at the annoying thing. A shiver of energy ran through dirk with the taste he got, it was like a shot of acid, a blooming fire from his mouth and it made him hungry for more. His eyes flared and the flash of them was visible from behind his shades. The sweetest flavor. The sweetest soul. Maybe even too sweet, something forbidden- but it infuriated Dirk, and excited him even more. This boy was something totally unique, prize commodity. His smirk didn't falter. "tell me hunter, what are you?" His asked, his voice drawling out the words, playing each one like a fine chord. "I might find it in me to save you for later, hmm? Everyone likes to have some cake leftover dont they?"

He can't hold back a small shudder of revulsion, and the demon's already surprising amount of power increasing with each taste of John's blood quickly changes his plan from 'kill' to 'get the fuck out of here'. His being tossed aside discombobulates him a bit, and he shakily gets to his feet. The knife lays on the ground beside the demon, just a few feet away. Shit. Okay. He could do this. He lunges for it, wishing he wasn't slowed down by his exhaustion. As his fingers wrap around the handle, he kicks out at the demon's feet in an attempt to bring him down.

Dirk lurches forwards but catches himself on his hands- using the downward momentum to sweep out his own legs, executing a move that resembled break-dancing. His feet making contact with Egberts knees in a surge forwards. He leaps onto John, shoving him back to the ground, cracking his head against the pavement. "ah ah ah. Don't get any ideas, hunter, I only have so much patience." He clicks his tongue, an edge of anger spicing his voice. "you may be sweet, but a desert only lasts for so long, and eventually my fancy will be stale." Feisty Thats what this hunter was... Young and a bit clumsy, but he had spirit. The demon would give him that much. He brought his fist into Johns cheek, his grin still present until he heard sirens veering close. The boy from earlier had slipped away while Dirk was busy. Cursing- Dirk grabbed the blade from John, only a slight sizzle of his skin at the contact, abnormal from how an ordinary demon would react- they couldnt bear to touch such things. He too was something different. He was a new tier entirely. "you wont be needing this, sugar" He kicked at Johns side before he began running. He lived in this city. He didnt need his peace disturbed by being in trouble with police, even if he could easily wipe them out. It was trouble. Just plain annoying trouble. "until next time, it's been fun." And hes gone.


	3. Chapter 3

John looked up at the demon dazedly, ears ringing and eyes unfocused a bit. He makes a small noise when he's kicked, gasping for breath. He tries to grab the knife away when Dirk grabs it. The sizzling assures him that he hadn't had enough blood to be immune to it yet. And then the demon is gone, and John is alone to shakily sit up and wonder what the hell had happened. He limps home, practically tackled the second he gets through the door by concerned family members. It's hours before they let him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, John's in a different alley, injured and gasping as he leans against the wall. The incubus he had been hunting had gotten away, leaving the the young hunter to quickly cover up his wounds with practiced hands. God, at least they didn't feed off of blood. Just....ugh.

"didn't think I'd smell your blood again, Sugar, but since I'm here I might as well enjoy it." Dirks drawl echoes from around the alley- his location difficult to pinpoint. "I've gotta say, you dont really fare particularly well with us demons do you? Even let my lil incubus away." His smile appears much like the cheshire cats grin. "Yes, before you ask, my little incubus. You've just walked into my domain." His silky sweet laugh follows the voice as his grin vanishes again. "but really, why now? How have I not smelled a delicate little thing like you before?" Dirk hums- suddenly very up close and personal with John- a hand planted beside Johns head and a taloned finger beneath his chin. Inhaling the exquisite smell again. His eyes sparkled above his shades, a glow of orange just befoe they ducked out of sight again.

John's eyes widen when he hears the voice, and he only has time to scramble to his feet before a talon is pressed against the delicate skin under his chin and warm breath is brushing over his face, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His territory. That definitely was not a good thing. But at least now John knew why he had been so strong. He holds the demons gaze with a hopefully believable expression of bravery, and his hand slowly and carefully begins to move toward the knife at his belt. "Walk away. Now. I have backup coming." He says, proud that his voice didn't waver. It was a bluff, but John was unsurprisingly good at bluffing. It was all part of the job.

Dirk tilted his head to the side and whistled- a sound of disapproval followed by a click of his tongue and the click of his talons against the wall, dangerously close to Johns head. "No, I dont think you do, your blood pressure has raised. I can feel it" He presses the talon a bit harder at the pressure point underneath johns chin. His grin is mischevious, but theres something a bit off about his expression. He's hungrier than before, but that doesn't show. The demon breathes in again, moving the hand against the wall and grabbing Johns wrist. "ah ah, I believe we already went over this last time." His lips brush Johns ear as he speaks- leaning forwards and closer, taking in the smell. It wouldnt even be that hard, just one prick and he could have another taste of this soul. But something was stopping Dirk, something intrigued him about this boy. he was so curious. And if curiosity killed the cat, it drove the demon crazy.

John's breath hitches in his throat as the demon moves closer, an involuntary shiver lighting his nerves all the way down his spin when he feels the combination of warm breath and cool lips brush against his ear. His hand is suddenly captured, abruptly ceasing his attempt at gaining a way of escape. And those sharp fangs were much, much too close to his slowly increasing pulse. He wanted to thrash and fight and kick at his attacker, but something that he suspected wasn't completely /him/ was keeping his frozen in place. This was bad. Very, very bad. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to find it in himself to care. "You haven't killed me yet." He observes after a moment of silence, trying to keep his tone just a bit more steady than his pulse. "Bad idea." Intimidation was his last hope at his point. That and finding some way to fight back against his attacker.

"and your back up hasnt arrived yet either, how many bluffs are you trying to pull? The wool isnt over my eyes, and nor do you have a dampener on yourself. You should, now that I know how you smell, even a little bit of how you taste... you cant ever lose me." Dirk reached out at Johns mind, tantalizingly holding the other in place as he ducked his lips lower, now pressinig them to the prominent vein at Johns neck, his claw removed to staple Johns other hand against the wall. No room to move away. Even if Johns intimidation had worked, Dirk was too enchanted by the aroma of Johns blood. The mystery. Maybe even the boy himself. It wasnt like John was unattractive, he was actually rather cute- Sugar did fit him as a perfect nickname. "but why would I kill you, if I can just keep finding you and having little moments like these" He hums, flicking his tongue over the vein, feeling the jump in Johns pulse again. "these are ever so sweet"

Panic surges through his veins, settling in the pit of his stomach as he tries desperately to fight through whatever wall was being put up in his mind. He'd been trained for this. He should be able to /fight/ better. But this demon was more powerful than any he had ever met, and he was winning. He tries to jerk his head away at the touch of soft lips against sensitive skin, though in his current position it only exposes more of his neck to the other. Shit. Shit shit shit. He scowls, the only thing he can do now in this position. He wasn't sure whether dying would be a better solution to what this demon was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirk chuckles, his laughter hot over Johns neck. Je could feel the fear and desperation seeping into Johns being and he wanted it. Wanted him, he wanted to feel everything that this little human could offer. Pain or pleasure. "such an alluring thing, you're practically asking for more. hands upturned and arms wide, hmm, Sugar?" Dirk slowly opened his mouth, letting the tips of his sharp teeth brush the nape of Johns neck, he could practically taste the honey that ran through the boys veins. He prodded Johns mind more, turning the scale of his disgust with Dirks species to something of need, want maybe- swaying the precious human before him. Why else, Dirk wondered, did this boy have such a focused soul; why did his blood call to the abyssal beings of the world.

John felt the influence on his mind, doing everything he could to fight against it. But the resistance was futile, and after a moment he could feel something that wasn't panic twisting his gut. He knew what was happening. He knew why he was feeling the sudden urge to be touched by this demon. He knew that the fire lighting underneath his skin wherever the blond made contact was not because of anything he was feeling. But he still felt it. And he still wanted it. He could keep himself from relaxing under the demon's touch, feeling his eyes drift to half lidded as he shivered with pleasure in response to the warm, sweet breath on his neck.

Dirk hummed in satisfaction- grazing the exposed skin of Johns neck- nipping him gently before he actually sunk his teeth into the tender flesh- tasting the divine blood again with a slight groan in the back of his throat. This human was too good to be true. It was pretty ironic. The very thing that this kid was hunting, was doing this to him. Oh such a perfect position. and such a perfect taste. Dirk withdrew a little, finding that a part of him idnt actually want to hurt this. Rather, he wanted to mark this human. Label it as his own. It was his little goodie bag of sweet treats. Tasty delights for each visit. Dirk could work with this idea, and as it formed in his head, he became much more excited. Not to mention all the fun he could have with the whelp. Carefully, without relenting his hold on the boys mind, he released his hands- one by one, instead skirting his fingers up Johns sides- teasing him with threatening and almost scandalous touches over his skin- trusting the strong hold that he had on the other. It also took an element from both parties for something like this would work. the stronger the feeling, no matter how deep in the subconscious mind it was hiden, the more unbreakable the bond.

John gasps as he feels teeth sink into his skin, somehow not experiencing the pain he had the one last time this had happened. It had hurt then, some kind of venom being delivered into the bite that kept John from struggling and seemed to completely paralyze him. But this time, pleasure cut through the pain, an odd sort of desire curling in his core and making a soft noise that was akin to a moan leave his mouth. And then the demon is pulling off, and hands are letting go of his wrists to tease his body with touches. He shivers under the cool fingers, his foggy mind barely registering the soft glow that now comes from the fully charged demon as his shaky hands come up to curl in the front of his shirt.

Dirk sucks gently at the bitemark, the boys blood hitting him like a thousand volts of energy in the finest brew. Practically drunk off of the stuff, another guttural moan muffling itself in Johns sensitive skin. He skirts his hands back to Johns hip- slightly scratching raised lines into the boys hips before pushing his hands underneath the others shirt.His fingers and claws mapping out every inch of Johns stomach and chest with caresses and teases. Internally- Dirk reached out for a small portion of Johns soul, pulling at his mind and sinking the both of them further into the hole which was the demons soul. To be more precise, a swirling black whole- aiming to consume the humans tasty little soul. Dirk was close enough to feel the pulse of life from Johns soul and he /reached/ out- pulling some to himself, into himself- ripping it away from its whole. Leaving a darker taint on the pure light which was his spirit in its place. Dirk withdrew his mouth, not wanting to drink this cup dry, he wanted to savor him.And that meant that the piece of Johns soul that he got would be all he would have for now...patience was the key here. But that didnt stop Dirk from ravaging the human, just a bit more. The noises leaving his lips were almost as delicious as his soul was, almost as priceless. But then again, everything about this encounter was. Nothing could compare.

The feeling of sharp teeth pulling out of his skin was both a relief and not. He knew he should be glad about it, he was no longer being drained of a precious life source, but all he could seem to think about was the sudden loss of contact. Something inside him is cold. Oddly dark in ways he can't put his finger on. Inside him, his jacked up blood and soul were trying to regenerate themselves at the same time, a hopeless task that was obviously not working. He just felt empty. Weak. And Jesus Christ, he wanted Dirk to touch him again. And then the demon's lips are back on his skin, and his hands are traveling under John's shirt once more. A sound somewhere between a moan and a soft whine leave him, and his hands tug a bit at the front of the demon's shirt to pull him closer. It actually feels like a miracle that he could do that when every muscle in his body felt like jello and his brain felt like soup. Though when he feels talons scraping against his skin, all of those thoughts evaporate and leave behind nothing but raw pleasure.

Dirk breathed in Johns moans-hungrily taking in the humans pleasure and feeding off the energy. It may not be direct contact with his soul- but it was damn near close enough and just as sweet. Dirk moved his lips from Johns raw neck to the concave of his collar bones- sucking a trail of dark marks into the boys skin. He wanted to mark this human- claim him more than he already had. Something more tangible than a dark spot on a soul. He wanted the evidence of the contact to be so legible on Johns body that the illiterate could comprehend the scripture that he was dictating. John. Was. His. With a possessive tug, Dirk wrapped an arm around Johns waist, pulling him closer still- pushing a leg between Johns. His other hand clawed scores into Johns shoulder- holding him roughly against the alley wall, pausing only in his exploration of Johns body to pull the others shirt up to his armpits; deciding that the more skin he exposed, the better.

John's pants and moans and whines seem to bounce off of the alley walls around the two. The feeling of nails and lips and teeth on his skin sends even more hot, desperate need through every fiber of his being. He needs more. He doesn't want to want it so much, but he fucking /does/ and nothing else seems to matter. His back arches as his shoulder is marked. He shudders when every other part of him is marked. God, this feels so good. Why hadn't he wanted this before? It felt so good to be touched like this. To be /wanted/ like this. At some point, his head had fallen onto Dirk's shoulder, needing somewhere to fall that wasn't the dirty brick wall of the alley. His shirt is pushed up, sharp nails dragging over his now bare chest and stomach, and his next moan is muffled by the fabric of the demon's shirt. He'd been gone for longer than he was supposed to. Which meant the other hunters would be out looking for him now. But he couldn't even think about that when he was being held so achingly possessively.

Dirk drank in the sounds John uttered. At this point, Dirk was beginning to wonder just how much of his influence was really making the tender morsel underneath him respond like this. Was John made of sonething addictive on purpose? Something that makes the lovely pitches he reaches, strike all the right chords within the demon. Maybe it wasnt just his blood that called to Dirk- it was also the boy himself. So allurring and so unbelievably delicious. Dirk makes a rough noise in the backnof his throat and he yanks Johns shirt off of him; immediately replacing where the offensive covering fabric had been with his lips and teeth. Just one last bite, just one more and he'd pull away. He had enough selfcontrol for that. He did. The demon once more sunk his teeth into the soft skin of the human, just below his collar bone. His nails erotically tracing every contour of Johns body with one hand. Dirks other hand gripping at his lower back, and then the dip of his rump, squeezing at the back of his thigh and lifting one of Johns legs to rest against his hip. Pushing hinself even closer to the other. Selfishly hungry for more and nore of the human. More of the succulent taste of the boys life force. How one human soul could taste this exquisite, Dirk couldnt comprehend, but it is practically all he could think about. How dearly and explicitly he desired this human to be his; solely his. When Dirk finally withdrew, groaning at his own restraint and control, his lips are stained red with Johns blood abd his teeth glisten with the same sweet crimson His eyes are absolutely vibrant as the unique and powerful energy if Johns blood coursed through him.   
"well, Damn, Sugar." catches on his lips as he licks the blood from them, savoring the taste again. 

 

\- But Dirks appeased moment is short lived when a flashlight beam breaks the darkness of the alley he and John are in. A feminine voice calling out   
"John!? Is that you?- oh my god... KARKAT WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"


	6. Chapter 6

John feels a very small amount of pain when sharp fangs puncture his skin, the feeling covered by a blanket of pleasure that causes him to simply moan and try to pull to demon closer. Nothing had ever felt better, and the desire growing in his core was nearly unbearable. He was prepared to let this demon do whatever he wanted to do to him. He wouldn't complain. He wouldn't fight. Hell, he couldn't if he wanted to. If he thought he was weak before, he's close to passing the fuck out by the time the demon detaches himself. His head stays on his shoulder, too heavy to lift, and the only sound that comes out of him at the demon's remark is a barely audible whimper. The sound of the other hunters is far away, too far for him to care about, and the only thing he can think of is how how good it would feel to let go and sleep....

 

Dirks voice is a blurr of abyssal speech as he curses. Angered at the interupption, but more so at himself for not realizing earlier.. he had been to caught up in Johns perfection. "fuck... guess we'll have to continue this later, hmm" Dirk murmurs before flat out disappearing, leaving john to crumple to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade and Karkat had been looking for John for a good two hours. Jade had begun to fear the worse despite her reassurances that John was fine, that he could take care of himself.. but it didnt help that her partner in the hunting business was a bit of a fuckass pessimist whos reassurances sounded more like attempts at slashing her hopes all together. When they finally found the alley that John was in, Jades jaw dropped at what she saw in the light from her flashlight... John getting the dirty on with a blonde haired demon. She could tell immediately that the demon was high on the spectrum of power the whole place radiated a savage and hungry feeling. Seeping from the demon... when the words left her mouth, the fucking leech vanished into thin air. -- Jade runs forwards, catching the worn out John before he could hit the ground of the alley way too hard. "oh John. what did you get into this time?" 

\-- Jade and Karkat had carried John back to their apartment, hoping that after some rest and a good dosage if purification reagents, he'd wake up and tell them just what the diddly fuck was going on.

A week later, the mission was done. Though instead of moving to a new, equally shitty apartment, his concerned cousin and their cranky friend moved back into the house the entire team of hunters shared to keep John from dying, which he apparently had been rather close to doing the night they found him. The building looks abandoned from the outside. Boarded windows and doors, a coat of dirt and dust coating the graffiti that covered the brick walls. Though the inside was nicer, big enough to house a large group of teenagers and a larger stash of weapons. The main room was well furnished. Not like it matched or anything, of course. They had stolen most of it and gotten the rest from the side of the road. But it was comfy. A working snack and soda machine pair sat in the corner, the sides covered in messily written notes and post its and even some chalk. Most of it claims on certain snacks from long ago and the rest whoever's job it was to restock. The walls were covered in jobs to take, research of the jobs, notes and pictures. A pool table sat in the opposite corner of the snack machine, as well as a flat screen dominating the room. It was cozy. It was their haven. The one place they always knew was safe. John was camped out in his room, feet propped up on the armrest of the dingy couch that sat on the opposite side of his bed. Posters covered holes in the walls. And the info collected from his most recent job covered the one clean wall, spiderwebs of yarn and notes and other things covered it. His laptop lay open on his bed, open to pesterchum-the way they communicated when too lazy to talk on person- and his messy room made it look like the perfect place for a teenager to live. But John was sick of being cooped up in here. His overprotective family members surrounded him as he absentmindedly played with a butterfly knife and made his case. 

"I'm fine. Seriously. Fine. All healed up and ready to go." He practically whined to his older sister, Jane. The ultimate mother hen who could also decapitate a man with a spatula. 

"You are definitely /not/ fine, John. You almost died. As well as...nearly do some unspeakable thing in an alley with a demon. You need to get rested up. You know he'll be looking for you again." 

"But I can take him! I was just..tired that time. I'm good now." 

"He's not fine. I can see it in his eyes. The boy lies." Terezi says with a shark like grin in his direction, her cane balanced on her shoulders.

"See it in my eyes? You're blind!"

"Do you want me to lick your face instead?" 

"Fine. You can see it in my eyes." He grumbles. Another ten minutes of arguing, and it's settled that everyone is against him and everyone sucks. 

Two hours later, and John is sneaking out to buy himself a fucking soda at the nearest has station, because he's about to hyperventilate in that stupid fucking house.


	8. Chapter 8

When Dirk had teleported away, he immediately found himself wandering aimlessly in the back allies of uptown. He didnt normally teleport as a means of transportation but with the extra surge of power from John the human-powerhouse, he had found that teleporting had absolutely no toll on him anymore. No more fatigue. He felt fuckin' fantastic... but at the same time a small source of dread had begun to form inside the depths of his mind. He was somehow still hungry. He was still starving for more. 

He hadn't consumed that sweetest of souls and it left him panting; parched. Needing something more than what he had already recieved. It was like drinking on an empty stomach, he felt sick but he needed to eat. more. always more. and with the extra power overriding his system, and the excess adrenaline from the days earlier high voltage encounter- he had no problem and no objections to hunting down more victims that he had in a while. 

That night, there had been too many unaccounted for deaths, many cold cases started. And then closed immediately because no one wanted to accept the truths. To the hunters, it appeared that there was a sudden and drastic increase in demonic activity and numbers. 

But the real truth was obscured in its own impossibility. A top rank demon had somehow imprinted on a human, and he hadn't consumed him. A recipe for disaster.   
And much to the demons chagrin, as Dirk himself was in denial of the fact. His original intentions of teasing the human remained, however, but now there was an extra elemnt; somehow he had to keep the human alove while frequently feeding off of him. Otherwise surely the new form of hunger would drive him crazy. Beyond crazy.  
A new and delicious life line that had devilishly changed Dirks solitary rule of his territory, made everything upside down. His thoughts had dissolved into a drug-like daze; like a meth addict, he just needed his next hit of Johns blood. 

Of John.

To Dirks two sisters, his sudden power flux and dramatic increase of moodiness onlu meant one thing: Dirk had become significantly more dangerous and not just to the population of humans in the area, but also to them as well. For a demon rank wasnt earned by achievment, it was obtained through brutality, any type of elevation in the echeladder of evil. Dirk was already a formidable force, one of the highest because he had a knack for crazy survival skills and ungodly abilities. He was godlike, ironically enough.

The older hunters of the area knew his face and his legacy. He had a rampage every few years, his last one, eight years ago had resulted in him soley and totally wiping the floor with every hunter in a thirteen mile radius. Anyone even close to being in his way. The Demon Prince had awoken, then, as he did every few years between the periods of his dormancy.

\-- It took two days for Dirk to get a hold of himself again. And when he did, the first thing he did was return home. To his sisters and the demon nest that they had built on the outskirts of town.

The Demons' nest was a fortress, no hunter had ever been able to penetrate their capcaious levels. A series a labyrinth-like tunnels beneath an old factory. The insides of the tunnels were adorned with every form of intereior design, the place a practical underground city of all things supernatural. The place had come to be called 'Derse'.

The upper levels of the factory and tunnel system were painted with purple and covered with pagan symbols which gave some amount of protection to the structure. Mainly against whatever resources the Hunters had at the disposal.

The upper levels of the factory and tunnel system were painted with purple and covered with pagan symbols which gave some amount of protection to the structure. Mainly against whatever resources the Hunters had at the disposal.

The room they were in now was Roses study, where the brilliant demon poured hours of research into counter offenses to the Hunter technology. Let it not be said that these demons were an unorganized society... the place was a library decorated in all manner of dark plum and yellow/gold tones with all manner of books occupying every one of the rooms mismatched surfaces.

"Dirk, I do believe that what you encountered was a nephilim. There's no other explanation that's applicable. There's practically no way that a human could possibly have that powerful of blood" Roses' cooly calculating voice proposes, her violet eyes flipping the pages of the large tome that sat across her lap.  
Dirk shakes his head. "He's a human, that much is sure.. Maybe he was blessed by a divine. that could account for the impossible circumstance." His voice sounded distant, dream like almost.   
Dirk shakes his head. "He's a human, that much is sure.. Maybe he was blessed by a divine. that could account for the impossible circumstance." His voice sounded distant, dream like almost.   
"Roxy, I never said anything of the sort. he's just something new. A new game of highstakes that-"  
Dirks voice is interuppted by Rose. "That you want to master. I know Dirk, we all know. Its a challenge and its something new in your domain. It's only natural that you would want to own it capitally."

Dirks only reply was a noncommital huff of frustration. He adjusts his shades, glancing between his two sisters before he made his decision.

He'd continue with his original plan, he'd taunt the fuck out of the creampuff human. Let the souflette rise to perfection before he'd dine. And only then when it had cooled to the best temperature for consumption. Only when he was the perfect pastry. A delicacy at its finest.   
He could wait that long, he had that patience.

Easy. Peasy.

\--

As Dirk was leaving the Derse complex, he was stopped at the entrance by his brother. His twin, Dave. Fraternal twin- but they were implicitly close. Enough that the red eyed demon knew exactly what the orange eyed demon was thinking before Dirk could admit a word. "Dirk, do what you want, but don't go and get yourself killed. I don't think It'd be an affable bet to say that I'd pull you out of purgatory again. Let's not go back into the void, hmm?" Dave walked past Dirk. "if you need me, call, don't fuck around with what we don't know. Power or not."

The two boys eyes met and Dirk smirked. "Course not bro. Hell, I might even bring a boy home this time. Who knows. But I'm getting out again, we'll hunt later."

With no other words, Dirk vanished from the complex- following the swell of the pull from Johns blood. All the way to the rest station where the human was getting himself a soda. Dirks eyes flash and he grins; walking up from behind John on soft feet.

"long time no see, Sugar. How've you been? Scrumptous I presume? Did you miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing happens. Fifteen minutes out of the house, and nothing happens. Maybe the asshole died or something. It's not like demons didn't fight. Hell, one of the other hunters could have gotten him too. Whatever, he didn't care. If the demon was dead, he was free. And then everyone would stop being so damn overprotective and he would be free to buy beverages at however many shitty corner gas stations he wanted. He's pulling a pepsi out of the freezer when he hears the familiar voice that sends annoying shivers down his spine. The soda slips from his fingers, crashing to the floor and practically exploding in a sticky, fizzy mess that makes him instinctively jump backwards, right into a hard chest. He scrambles forward again, nearly slipping on the spilled liquid now coating the floor. Shit. Okay, that was not a dignified way to meet this guy again.

Dirk automatically reaches out, his hands grabbing johns hips to steady him.  
"woah there sweet stuff" He pulls john away from the spill snickering a little before looking down at the boy in his arms.   
"so, are you going to answer me?" His eyes drifting over Johns face, watching his expression with interest. Actually curious on what other type of reaction he might have.

John's eyes travel around the store, taking in the sight of the innocent bystanders. The middle aged cashier at the front, the two eleven year olds who must have snuck out by how proud they look of themselves sitting in the corner, and the teenage girl fighting on the phone with someone- most likely her boyfriend with how she was giggling and winking in John's direction earlier. They were all in danger as long as Dirk was here, and John couldn't try to fight him off in front of them. He just scowls at the demon, trying to wiggle out of his grip and refusing to admit that he was temporarily defeated.   
"Let go of me. Now."

Dirk rolled his eyes, releasing Johns waist at the same time he slipped his hand into Johns with a sly grin.   
"compromise. I'm not all evil. Really" Dirk hums with a shrug- grabbing another can of soda and towing the boy to the register, buying it himself before he pulls the human out of the store- Pressing the drink into his free hand.  
"now then, John. That is your name right/ I'd really like to get an answer from you, hm darlin, think you can do that?' He drawls, his grip iron around Johns hand.

He practically growls at him, blue eyes full of ice and fire at the same time as they glare up into the demon's orange ones. When trying to yank his hand away doesn't work, he just uses his free hand to fumble for one of the idiodically few weapons he brought with him.   
"No. I can't. Are you going to let me go now or do I need to rip your fucking hand off?"

Dirk flicked john in the face- surprisingly hard. His face expressionless for the moment.   
"That's too bad. You don't have a choice and I honestly dare you to try. Seeing you flail around has amused me in the past and it will in the future." He snorts at Johns defiance. Pulling the kid around back of the store. A streetlight flickers.  
" why are you so uncannily stubborn, its like dealing with some puppy that just doesnt learn, but its too cute to leave on the corner in a box."

John winces a bit when he's flicked, rubbing his forehead and only managing an angry little noise of protest as he's yanked out back. Though despite his annoyance and fury, each step they take away from the bright lights of the gas station, causes the fear to ebb away just a bit more and replace itself with cold panic. He was once again faced with the power of the demon before him, even without the boost of his blood. Memories of the last time they met begin to trickle back into his thoughts, making heat rise to his cheeks and panic begin to set in. He tugs harder against his grip, hoping to god that the fear he feels doesn't show in his expression.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps, still trying to cling to his stubborn anger.  
"Let go of me, you blood sucking creep. Before I slice you up like a Christmas ham."

Dirk was beginning to get tired of being called a creep. He really wasn't, his species was, so in a way, that defended his cause, right? He squeezed harder, a bruise would be around his wrist later for certain from the pressure. A growl escapes Dirks lips and he fists a hand in Johns shirt collar- lifting the kid up to be eye level with him despite his shades.   
"Stop testing me." He drops john from the collar, his arm wrapping around the boys waist instead, his face close to Johns.  
"I could go on about why you should shut up, hell, I have a list. But first off let me start with the fact that I usually eat takeout chinese for christmas. The ham can be screwed for all I care" Dirks voice has a hint of humor in it despite the intensity of the situation he was creating. Heshakes his head, inhaling deeply, smelling johns blood again with an internal groan.  
"two, Just because I enjoy the taste of your spiked blood, doesnt make me a creep. It makes me a victim of circumstance to you having the worlds most delicious blood. It is you. You climbed the mountain right into my territory. By default in demon terms, you're mine. And I dont get why this concept is so explicitly difficult for you to comprehend."

He grits his teeth as the grip on his hand tightens, steeling himself. He absolutely refuses to show how much that freaking /hurts/. And then his wrist is mercifully released, and he's being lifted up by his shirt collar until he's standing on his toes and eye level with the asshole before him. He ignores the warning, not having time to react when his collar is dropped and an arm is wrapped around his waist, forcing him even closer than before. Each word causes the demon's breath to tickle his face, and he's overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla and some kind of nameless spice he couldn't name. Ugh, why did he have to smell good, too? He tries to control the heat rising to his cheeks, wiggling unhappily in his arms in a rebellious attempt to escape the close proximity.   
"No, the fact that you constantly feel the need to fucking /touch/ me is what makes you a creep." He growls, though he can guess damn well why the demon is doing so. The thought makes him shiver with both anger and fear, and he hopes it isn't mistaken for something else.   
"And I don't follow demon rules, I'm not yours. I never will be. Now /let me go/."

Dirk shakes his head, laughter rumbling in his chest. "nah" He snorts, leaning closer- his nails digging into Johns hip. He rolls his head a bit, smirking at John.   
"Even if you don't follow demon rules, by any logical form of admittance- you're under my power, and I therefore; have power over you." Feeling Johns shiver he raises an eyebrow, interpreting it as both fear and submissiveness- untapped but he diegresses.   
"and the third reason you should shut up, your friends know that I've marked you. Its obvious. Let me guess, you ranaway to get a breather right? Couldn't bear with the confines? Where do they have you holed up... Prospit?" Dirk questions, his voice stinging despite the flaky air of genteel manner overlying his tone. He uses the word the demons have for the Hunter group, prospitians- they remotely know the location of the place, but never actually ambushed them. Far too lazy, and they actually value their lives, contrary to popular belief. Dirk feels a sudden pulse of anger light in his stomach, focused mor etowards the hunters, but John was one of them. Why did someone so fucking tempting have to be one of his worst enemies. The laws of fate really did kinda hate him. First he became a demon, then he went crazy and now he has a world class demon boner for a hunter. Oh the irony.

Dirk shakes his head, laughter rumbling in his chest. "nah" He snorts, leaning closer- his nails digging into Johns hip. He rolls his head a bit, smirking at John. "Even if you don't follow demon rules, by any logical form of admittance- you're under my power, and I therefore; have power over you." Feeling Johns shiver he raises an eyebrow, interpreting it as both fear and submissiveness- untapped but he diegresses. "and the third reason you should shut up, your friends know that I've marked you. Its obvious. Let me guess, you ranaway to get a breather right? Couldn't bear with the confines? Where do they have you holed up... Prospit?" Dirk questions, his voice stinging despite the flaky air of genteel manner overlying his tone. He uses the word the demons have for the Hunter group, prospitians- they remotely know the location of the place, but never actually ambushed them. Far too lazy, and they actually value their lives, contrary to popular belief. Dirk feels a sudden pulse of anger light in his stomach, focused mor etowards the hunters, but John was one of them. Why did someone so fucking tempting have to be one of his worst enemies. The laws of fate really did kinda hate him. First he became a demon, then he went crazy and now he has a world class demon boner for a hunter. Oh the irony.  
"Fuck you." He grits out, furious that he's being mocked like this. That he's being touched like this and there's absolutely nothing he can do about it. Hunters are taught to hate being powerless, and that's exactly how John feels around this demon. Among other stupid, infuriating things.   
"Fuck you." He grits out, furious that he's being mocked like this. That he's being touched like this and there's absolutely nothing he can do about it. Hunters are taught to hate being powerless, and that's exactly how John feels around this demon. Among other stupid, infuriating things. 

Dirks smirk spread into a triumphant grin and he reaches into Johns pocket- grabbing his phone and answering the call, maintaining an iron grip on John- almost flush against his chest. If he was going to pursue this boy, than he was gonna do it right. Er, wrong... to the furtherst extent he could.  
Holding the phone to Johns ear, he whispers in the boys other ear, narrating what to say. "tell them you're fine. apologize for staying out late, and don't say another word. Deviate from my instructions and what I did to you last time will seem like childs play." His voice dictates, scored to a sharp point and still somehow like liquid sex- molten and flowing. Aphrodite would be jealous.

The voice in his ear causes chills to run down his spine, hot and cold at the same time and distracting as hell. He squirms a bit more, but the demons grip is so tight that he's sure each movement only presses him closer.  
Each movement also makes it harder to /think/. The damn demon is so close that he's invading John's senses and making his mind cloud over.   
"You'd better be hiding somewhere in the fucking vents, Egbert. Otherwise I'm going to let Jade kill you, revive your idiotic corpse, and kill you myself."   
"Karkat..." He starts, fighting the fog to remember the code words they had created in case of situations like this.  
"Yeah. Karkat. It's me. Congratufuckinglations, dickbasket, you've managed to remember my god damn name. Now tell me where you are." Comes the loud voice, angry but laced with a worry that made his heart hurt.  
"I'm fine." He finally says, unable to stop the words from passing his lips. He was too distracted by the lips brushing his ear and the breath tickling his skin. "I'm okay. Stop worrying."   
"You're telling me to stop worrying when you have a horny demon on your ass?! Seriously?!" Karkat shouts, making him wince. But it quiets down after a moment, and the young hunter on the other line speaks again with a controlled, almost shaky calm that makes John want to cry.   
"John, just tell me where the fuck you are. We'll talk about it, okay? Just come home /now/." He turns his gaze to the ground, despite the other being almost a mile away, and tries not to let the guilt and fear he feels leak into his voice. It feels like he isn't even the one talking.  
"I'm sorry for staying out late. I'll be back soon."

At the end of the conversation, Dirk hangs up on the call and slips Johns phone into his own pocket, not trusting the little hunter for a moment. They were usually prepared for these type of situations, so he'd rather not take the risk.  
He nips Johns ear, letting his breath roll over the others neck before he pulls back a little. His grin quirked oddly, in a mix of satisfied and angered. "You added some extra, shortcake, but I'll let it slip." He didnt think three words could be code, so the coast would be clear for now.  
Dirk had only withdrawn enough for his eyes to be level with Johns from behind his shades; so their noses bump and their glasses click some.  
"now youre going to tell me, as much as you can. I want to know every smidgen of detail. Every piece of intelligence lodged in your sweet lil brain. You're gonna spill like a jar of jelly beans. " Dirk murmurs, his voice not raising at all, usuing the same mocking and yet almost endeared tone in his drawl.  
"First of all, how long will it be till they start coming out to find you. Because it doesnt take an expert to realize you're their precious lil thing. hmm? But why, how is your blood so..." Dirk would say that hes lost for words to describe John but he shrugs. "perfect? "

 

the nip to his ear sends a shiver all the way down to his feet, and he can feel the haze get thicker, making it harder to remember why he was fighting the demon in the first place. Why would he want to escape when this felt so damn good? He stares into the orange eyes before him, wiggling a bit weakly as he tries to break through the fog. Though the escape attempt only lasts for a moment before he begins to relax just a little, allowing himself to be held so close. In fact, he minds it less and less with each second, feeling warm breath brush over his lips. He licks them absentmindedly, eyes locked on the demons. "I...don't know. I've never known..."

It remotely occurrs to Dirk that he hadnt kissed John yet and he smirked, this could easily be used as a tease. And judging from how the human was responding to the slightest thing- it would be a great load of fun. He leans slightly closer- any closer and their lips would touch but he pulls back and snickers again, noticing how the boy was relaxed in his arms.   
"alright, next question. How many of your family are there, and tell me just how great a threat they are." Dirk holds him flush to his chest. "and more importantly, based on their tempers, how will they react to me keeping you?"

When the demon leans closer, John doesn't move, fully expecting a kiss. He makes a soft noise of disappointment when he pulls away, giving the blond puppy dog eyes until he's pulled closer. He knows he shouldn't be answering the question. And he even tries not to. But somehow the haze is not only relaxing his body, but his tongue as well. The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself.   
"Eleven. N'they won't like it." He wouldn't like it either...right? Frustrated by his inability to think straight, he squirms in Dirks arms a bit, frowning.

Dirk only chuckles, his arms constricting more. He squints at the smaller of them and shakes his head a little, making a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat.   
"ah, well thats..." His voice lowers and another flicker of his real demonic personality surfaces with the sudden mischievous tone.   
"good. I always loved to fuck around with the hunters. And only eleven? oh, Ive emanicipated dozens, hundreds more than that from their human carcasses. Only wastes of space if theyre pointlessly hunting me and my family." Dirk gently pets Johns head., running his fingers through his hair .   
"really a shame that youre one."

The words strike fear through him, cutting through the thick fog like a knife and making him squirm more in his attempt to escape. "N-No." He murmurs, trying to wiggle free so he can...do something. Run. Warn them. Kill this stupid demon that shouldn't be even close to this powerful without the boost of John's blood. But he cant. The grip is like iron and the haze is returning fast.

 

"your phone can send videos right? ooh i think i have the best idea since Beyonce came up with the idea of puttin a ring on it. Dont worry, its along the same lines, just a little metaphorical ring, or the circlet of my teeth in your neck. " Dirk muses darkly, flipping john in his grip so that his forearm crosses Johns chest, holding his back to his taller form.   
With his other hand he takes out Johns phone, bringing up a video message to the last caller. His voice lowers and he lets a little bit of his influence drift into Johns mind. He wanted a good reaction out of this. His lips brush johns earlobe again before he speaks in a melting and delicious voice.   
"moan for the camera, Sugar." he hits the record button and draws his tongue up Johns jugular before sinking his teeth into the tender part of his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

He squirms when he's flipped, eyes widening as he tries to escape the demon's grasp before the inevitable happens.   
But then his muscles are relaxing, and his mind is being invaded by the same demon currently holding him. He fights it, but the second cool lips touch his ear and that low, hot voice is practically invading every thought he might have, he can no longer remember why he would he fighting in the first place. He gasps when the sharp teeth pierce his skin, and the sound quickly turns to a low moan as he relaxes against Dirk completely and let's his head roll to the side to offer more room.

Dirk smiled, dragging his lips along Johns neck after he released his jaw from the bite, his teeth coming away a sweet sweet red. He licks his lips, his voice drawling over Johns skin before he flicked his bright orange gaze over his glasses and at the camera lense.   
"sweetest gift ever. not sure if I'll give him back, but this is my thank you note." he ends the recording and sends the video. loosening his grip on John and letting the boy slump in the crease of his arm, flipping the phone back into his pocket and kissing the top of Johns head.   
"good work, sugar"

He hums weakly in response to the praise, relaxed and limp against the demon's back. Blood loss only makes him accept the influence more easily, letting it wash over him and swallow him whole. His neck hurts, obviously, but he cant seem to care when everything else feels so damn /good/.  
It's not a full minute before John's phone begins to ring, though it's unable to cut through the fog in his mind. He makes a small noise of irritation, finding the noise to be nothing more than loud and annoying. The hunter puffs his cheeks out a bit, turning his head to hide his face in the demon's shoulder like he can block the sound out that way.

"shh shh shh" Dirk breathes, kissing Johns cheek again before he smirks, petting Johns hair and cradling the human against his chest. He answers the phone with his other hand, his voice smooth and somehow holding no trace of the smugness in his expression.   
"That was a fast response, and who said technology was useless? Its saved me the bother of writing a letter. Are you the hunters?" Dirk purrs into the speaker.

"Let him go RIGHT the FUCK now before I find your creepy ass and slice you up like a Christmas ham." Karkat practically screams over the line. Though his voice trembles ever so slightly, and the demon luckily can't see how he's holding the phone tightly enough that his knuckles are white.  
John remains completely oblivious, practically purring as he curls up a bit in the demon's arms. His head remains tucked up under Dirks jaw, every muscle relaxed and eyes lazily closed.  
"Just let him go." The hunter almost pleads over the line, mostly just trying to buy time so the others could reach the gas station. "We'll make your death quick. Despite how fucking little you deserve that."

Dirks tongue clicks and a peal of laughter escapes his sharpened teeth. His eyes flash dangerously and his threatening expression is practically audibly through the phone.   
"i dont think you know who youre talking to, hunter, Im Dirk Strider." He rings his arm closer around Johns waist, planning on apparating the both of them as soon as the others predictably come.   
"Im the prince, the heart of hell. And you really think that Im going to let this scrumptious human delight out of my hands? You honestly think that I'll submit to your lil posse of urchins? your hilarity has officially reached ungodly levels. " He nuzzles John comfortably quite enjoying the feeling of such a sweet being curling into him. Vulnerable, as if he would naturally protect him.   
Adorable.   
He hung up on the phone with a smirk, placing it away again, his eyes flickering around, already on guard for the hunters who would undoubtably come. Maybe for now he will protect whats his. Besides, he couldnt simply let them take john now. He poised, ready to vanish with the human in his arms as soon as he had to.


	11. Chapter 11

John makes a small noise when the hunters come into view. A gun is aimed at the demon's head, and the hunter barely manages to register his sister's worried face. Though the sight does make him squirm a bit, suddenly getting the feeling that something was wrong.

 

They're surrounded in seconds. And the more familiar faces John sees, the more desperately he begins to wiggle around in the blonde's arms. The scarred face of Gamzee lurks eerily in the shadows behind them. Terezi's usual grin is replaced with a frown. Sollux, a demon turned hunter and the only one of his kind to know the exact location of Prospit growls and prepares to lunge at the demon the second he let's go of John.   
The dark haired boy whimpers, trying weakly to escape both the arms around him and the distracting fog in his mind.

 

The demon looks around without moving a muscle but appearing to be at ease. His voice changes some, lighter and more of his southern twang sounding in it.  
"well that was devilishly quick of you. You dont have to bother with the show, after all, its jus' lil ol me. and besides, what can one demon do to all of you? Nothin' really. well.. " his lips pull into another snarky grin.   
"then again, I have been known to lie. Why dont you tell them, Sollux? I bet you still get flashes from your twin. You know me. A traitor like you would know every trivial detail about your kind. Especially your superiors. " Dirk hums, catching sight of the other demon. Hes teasing them, messing with the whole lot of them. He closes his arms tighter around John.   
"dont ya know that y'all are delirious. Thinkin that Imma just let yall keep this treasure. Or that Im this easy t' execute."

The hold getting tighter makes John only panic more, unable to focus and needing to escape. Jade gives him another worried look, gun trained on the demon. The moment of tension lasts for only a moment before there's a flash of movement all around. Terezi moves quicker than the eye can see, taking the demon down with a hard and sudden blow to the back of the knees. John makes a pained noise as his head hits the pavement, and suddenly his ears are ringing and his skull is pounding. He's never felt so weak and helpless, and it's driving him crazy.

Dirk is on the ground for barely a moment before he's back up, his shades fallen. His orange eyes feral, as they give off a bright orange glow. His lips pull back into a smile, already adrenaline pulsing in his veins.   
He laughs and executes a backflip, incredibly agile; cracking the full force of his legs onto Terezis shoulders. Pushing off of her like a spring and twisting in air, landing on the ground like a cat, his hands open at his sides, talons extending from them.   
"i havent had a good fight in a while. Bring on the strife yall. but no promises." He doesnt even pause to check if his hold on john is strong enough. Beyond a doubt, he knows that theres literally n driving force in the world that can break the pull of a marked soul to his demon. its soul deep. to break it, theyd have to kill him. and that would put the john boy through excruciating pain. He had a great scapecoat. He rolls on the balls of his feet, before vanishing in a zip of orange tinted vapor- moving too quickly to be heard or seen. Too fast for his scent to give away anything. Flashstepping and apparating, a deadly combination. His voice echoes around the group. 

"alright, hunters, lets play."

John makes a small noise when Terezi goes down, watching Karkat move over to her with an impressive speed to make sure she was okay. He pushes the discombobulation away to try to push away from him even more desperately. There's a feral growl from in front of them, and suddenly John is being ripped from the blond's grip with a force that is both painful and not human.   
Sollux is on Dirk in a moment, heterochromatic eyes blazing with fury and fangs bared. John is practically tossed to Gamzee, who catches him easily and sets him down on the ground by the wall of the gas station.  
Somewhere in the part of his mind that is currently working, he thanks god that Karkat made sure that he took his meds recently, because instead of being left or smacked around, the Capricorn only sits protectively in front of him and shakes him gently, trying to snap him the fuck out of it until Jade reaches him. She looks terrified, and it makes the boy cling to consciousness just so he can assure her that he's okay. Gamzee runs off to back Sollux up, and John is vaguely aware of Terezi staggering to her feet despite Karkat's furious protests.

Dirk feels the other demon tangle with him and the brief touch of power and his pokerface slides overonce more.He whirls around, feeling his claws make contact with Solluxs skin, slashing him open ruthlessly, before hes jumping back. Dirk lands lithely away, the glow of his eyes emanating power. He curls ahand, smirking when Gamzee runs to join them, and hes off again. His body twisting between the two hunters, his foot lashing out and nailing Sollux in his knee, and then an elbow tobthe back of gamzees neck, his blows growing increasingly faster, harder, and insanely more painful. His touch begins to burn slightly, every graze of his claws and fists leaving singed bruises along with their own impact. The power of being the heart of the underworld. He could attack the souls of people directly. He vanishes again and appears beside Terezi and Karkat, pulling a katana from the void of the air, retrieving it from hell, using the flat of his blade and giving a crazed amount of bluntforce to their backs. Shoving them hard before flashing away again, away from them and offsides, looking at all of them with a smug expression, some of Johns blood still visible st the corner of his mouth.  
"not too bad. but im not giving you a handicap, sorry"

ohn watches in horror as his friends are attacked, all while Jade fusses over him and completely ignores all of the commotion behind them. Luckily, the haze is wearing away, leaving his head just pounding and his body weak. He weakly gets to his feet, moving in front of her protectively. This asshole was after him. Not her. And despite her frantic protests and continued fussing, he ignores her completely as his eyes take in the sight of his beaten friends. Bleeding and broken looking. This was his fault, and he could either give in or kill the demon. Too bad he was in no position to fight right now.

Dirk didnt even have to think right now- he simply just reached out to Johns mind, and wrapped his grasp around it- pulling the boy back into a haze, this time not a blissfully dumbfounded one, but one of pain and an unbearable inability to do anything. A weight on his body, the actual weight of the demons influence, tugging at his soul and mind, everything about him- turned into a pleasure that welled deep and hurt like hell itself. "get down, boy.' Dirk rests his blade on his shoulder, his fangs glinting in the darkness, his eyes two orange lights.   
"I told you hunters not to fuck with me, didn't I? I thought I had warned the loud one. Or is that all of you? None the less. You guys still have some fight in you, and I suspect that it shall be a force enough that this battle will go from entertaining to plain boring, and more than a normal slaughter. Therefore, to avoid any more fraughtlessly perilous atempts on my immortal life, y'all can sit and stay like the mutts ya are. Humans shouldnt challenge me." He shakes his head ruefully, almost remorseful of his power.   
"its foolish. next person to move and I wont hesitate to show them just how idiotic they are."

 

John screams as he feels pure agony tear through his mind, falling to the ground and clutching his skull. He feels like his head is going to explode. Like his brains are going to splatter across the pavement and this entire fight will end. Hey, maybe it would be a good thing anyway.  
Jade moves over to him quickly, shaking him and grabbing his face as she tries to snap him out of it. But it doesn't work, and tears of agony slide down his cheeks as he tries desperately to make the pain stop. Though his sister freezes when the demon speaks, turning her gaze back up to the demonic prince and holding her protective stance over John. All of the other hunters freeze as well, silent. The only sound is the instinctive growl coming from Sollux, fangs bares as he crouches off to the side, like he's just waiting for the right time to attack again.


	12. Chapter 12

Dirks spiteful laughter infects the air around them. His eyes narrowing, a long standing hatred was before him- and even if he had imprinted on the small human, his rage consumed him like the sadness he had for his dead brother. He wanted nothing more than to lash out, let his writing power unfold in another rampage and demolish the area, destroy Prospit and everyone else that denied him his precious soul. He wanted to awaken as the prince again and wreck the shit of every living thing in his inescapable reach. His hands glowed slightly.   
"I'll repeat myself again, don't. Fuck. With Me."  
He looks around at the frozen hunters, a growl rising in his throat and his smirk tilts into a slight frown- his sharp teeth grinding in a snarl. He just wanted to keep the soul of that sweet sweet human before him. The first of his kind like it, he wanted to cherish it. He wanted to be the master of it, control him. Which meant pain if John didnt obey his whim.

-  
Roxy hadnt been expecting to sense such an ingrained level of fury in the void. She had been traversing in her realm, casually tangling the threads of reality as she walked- her talent as a demon idle in her hands.  
Sobriety didnt suit her as much as souls did, but after an incident of her own, she was trying to cut back.  
But now- she felt a drastic surge of anger, hunger, desire, and pain shoot through her hollow soul; wracking through the void witha force that she could only possibly connect to the Prince.  
"Dirk. aw hell this idn't gonna be good"  
She spread her fingers before her and ripped through the void- opening a door into the parking lot that Dirk and the hunters were in.  
-

A petite, platinum blonde, succubus steps from a violent crack in the air itself. Her shoulder length hair wisping around her tan face- bright pink eyes vibrant and worried. She looks around, taking in the scene instantly and her full lips fall into a pouty frown. "Dirky, what are you doin'? I thought you weren't going to do this agin"  
Her eyes fall on the screaming boy and rage replaces her sadness. Knowing immediately what Dirk is doing to him.  
"DIRK YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS" She yells, running over to him, staying just out of his reach though- still vulnerable herself to his imminent powers. 'please, you're only going to hurt yourself later for this. fuck th rush dstri, dont do this. remember, we were gonna keep it cool. your own words, lez jus keep it please? Dirky..."

 

ohn barely registers the girl as she moves over to him. He's in too much pain. The tears are flowing freely, and from his sister's frantic screams at the demon to stop fucking hurting him to the new female voice practically doing the same thing, everything is too much. He's clutching his head and crying and wishing he could do something other than cause problems. He wished his own problems would end. The cold feeling was long gone, the strange thing in his body that made him so appealing to demons having actually regenerated the bit of his soul that was taken. He was a freak. He was a burden. He fucking hated himself and he had put his entire family in danger by being stupid and naive. Maybe he was better off as Dirk Strider's property. Maybe he should just give up. He's already in too much physical pain to realize that the demon is putting the mentally painful thoughts in his mind. He doesn't care anymore. He should give himself up. He should just let go. Stop fighting. Everyone would be better off that way and no one would die.

**Author's Note:**

> (edit: I lost the cherubplay account that I was writing this on, so this story is discontinued till i can find a way to retrieve it.)


End file.
